


Is this real?

by Eureka234



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Idiots in Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: Neither Faith or Samson can tell fantasy from reality. Written for the 100 word Dragon Age drabble challenge.





	Is this real?

**Author's Note:**

> Schattenriss and Jayrain wrote basically the same idea for this drabble.
> 
> Schattenriss suggested I do my own version of that same idea since a blur between reality and fantasy is something Samson experiences from time to time. 
> 
> Here it is! This doesn't spoil anything from my Samson story but it does foreshadow things. Sob.

“Princess,” Samson held her tight. “Tell me something. Wake up.”

Faith grumbled. “What?”

“I had this dream, this vision thing. I dunno if I was awake or not.”

“Neither do I,” Faith muttered.

“I saw you. You said that the world would end in a sea of red. I said I wanted you there and you said you.... loved me. Did I imagine it?”

Faith felt her heart pound. “I don’t know.”

“But… You are the cleverest.”

Faith reached out for Samson’s face in the dark and gave him a long kiss. “No, dearest Samson. Deep down, you understand why.”


End file.
